


The Hokage Needs A Rest

by GuardianOfTheThunder



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adult Content, Bathtub Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Not Underage, Office Burn Out, Oral Sex, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheThunder/pseuds/GuardianOfTheThunder
Summary: All the Rokudaime’s bunshins suddenly disappeared from the Hokage Tower leaving his employees to fend for themselves, but the Hokage couldn’t care less because he was feeling extremely burnt out and he refused to go back to his chambers to do the usual Hokage stuff.Everybody knew that the Hokage answered to no one but himself, not even to the fire daimyo. Only the Kami-sama had power over him, hmm, and maybe a particular pink-haired medic who employed extremely confidential means to get him back to work.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 155





	1. Find the Hokage

**Author's Note:**

> KakaSaku AU | Extremely Fluffy Kakashi with explicit LEMON at the end | Where Kakashi is a real Dzaddy material who likes to be spoiled from time to time and Sakura isn’t the nagger that she usually is (there was this particular Boruto clip I saw...)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Find the Hokage**

* * *

It was such a fine day where the sun was bright but the weather wasn’t hot. The sky was clear but not so clear as to prevent the enjoyment of cloud watching. There was also a soft breeze which carried the smell of freshly trimmed grass that made any person enjoy a warm mug of coffee or a cold glass of juice as they stared over the horizon enjoying the calm of Konoha.

Everyone could feel that it was indeed a time of peace. So tranquil, so serene, so perfect. Well, except for the Hokage tower which was currently in a frantic chaos because the Rokudaime was missing, yet again.

“What?! What do you mean the Hokage disappeared in the middle of the meeting?” Shikamaru asked Kotetsu and Izumo who were brisk walking beside him to return to the meeting room with the town leaders.

“I’m telling you, Shikamaru-san. He just disappeared. Turns out, he only sent a bunshin, and when they were already discussing about tax reforms, he just poofed himself out.” Kotetsu explained.

“Ugh. That’s convenient. The Hokage-sama hates to discuss tax reforms.” Shikamaru grumbled as the three of them dashed their way inside the large hall to resume with the meeting.

Shikamaru had planned to spend that morning to go cloud watching albeit for a short while. Unluckily for him, it looks like his plans had to be postponed because he had to think of some half-assed excuse to cover for their missing Hokage that would temporarily prevent Konoha’s people from starting a civil war.

Well, okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit. But the Hokage had been skipping his duties a lot lately and honestly, Shikamaru had no idea how to keep that almighty ass in the office to do his very important job!

He didn’t even know if something was bothering the Hokage. Kakashi usually did his job perfectly and without complaint but lately… _Shikamaru sighed_. If only Kakashi told him, he was his advisor after all. But knowing the Rokudaime’s personality, it would take raining kyuubis before he told him what was bothering him.

The tower employees didn’t really mind if the Rokudaime only sent his bunshins to do his work. Multi-tasking was very much welcomed in the office after all. The problem starts when in the middle of a very important undertaking, the Hokage’s clones decide to just suddenly disappear because he got very bored, or the topic of discussion wasn’t worth it, or one clone suddenly found that he didn’t like the person he was having a meeting with, or the other got very tired after thirty seconds of signing documents.

These actions of the Hokage were slowly grating on Shikamaru's nerves as he ended the meeting with the town leaders, somehow getting themselves out of that room unscathed. But that didn’t save them from the three months-worth of backlog of documents that needed to be drafted, signed, and sent, which were waiting on their desks (mind you, they were still only halfway through the month). And there were also hundreds of mission reports and requests that needed transcribing and cataloguing. They could definitely do that last bit but everything still had to be reviewed by the Hokage.

Shikamaru could perfectly see what would become of them at the end of the day.

Shikamaru Nara: _DECEASED_

Kotetsu Hagane: _DECEASED_

Izumo Kamizuke: _DECEASED_

Cause of death: _**OVERWORK**_

“What a drag.” Shikamaru grumbled as he followed both Kotetsu and Izumo back to their office, slumping their tired and weary asses behind their desks. And it wasn’t even lunch time. Nope, still so very far from it.

“I don’t think I can handle another over time, Kotetsu-san, Shikamaru-san. It would only be a matter of time before I go completely bald because of what the Hokage-sama is doing to us.” Izumo complained while his forehead was pressed on his desk's cold wooden surface as he rolled his head from side to side, bumping the stacks of envelopes and folders on his table.

Though there were a few upsides of working in the Office of the Hokage like the good pay, all-day, every day air-condition which really helps during warm seasons, lesser chance of losing their lives for dangerous missions, etc, etc. They couldn’t help but wish that sometimes, maybe it was better to go back into the field. Surely, dying in the line of duty was better than dying slowly behind their desks, right?

Because lately, everything had just been so difficult with the Hokage always slipping under their noses. It felt like Shikamaru, with the help of Kotetsu and Izumo, had been playing non-stop hide and seek with someone who was very good at hiding—one who could disappear for god knows how long before he decides to finally end the game and show himself—and by the looks of it, the Hokage wasn’t planning on showing himself just yet.

The three of them groaned simultaneously, irritated, and worn-out as they heard a series of banging on their door, probably from some other people who brought with them more documents to draft, review, revise, and sign.

Kotetsu and Izumo, both assistants to the Hokage, couldn't help but ponder if there was ever a way out, while Shikamaru, advisor to the Hokage, wondered where the Rokudaime could be because the latter still has a very important meeting with the Konoha council in the afternoon. If their Hokage doesn’t show up, the council would surely whip their asses—and that didn’t include Kakashi’s derrière.

"I think it's time that we call her." Kotetsu mumbled.

"Huh? What?"

“Call who?”

"We should call her. She's the only one who can save us." Kotetsu said. His eyes wide and serious as he briefly looked at Izumo and then Shikamaru before he shifted his gaze to the phone on the latter’s desk. Shikamaru gulped audibly.

"If there's anyone who could beat Kakashi-sama over hide and seek, it's her...” Kotetsu whispered as though it was forbidden to even utter her name.

They usually didn’t call her unless there was an emergency. She was an extremely busy woman, being the current head of Konohagakure’s general hospital. But at that moment, as Shikamaru gazed at the mountain of documents they had before them and the series of knocks grew louder and more demanding, eyes briefly catching the time on the wall clock before him, he acknowledged the emergency they were currently in and made an executive decision to call for help.

No one knows how she makes the Hokage submit without complaint and no one dared to ask. They just wanted to get the Hokage back at the tower to do his work for the day and be present at the very important meeting in the afternoon. Because if reports circulate that the Hokage was playing hooky _again_ , their causes of death wouldn’t only be because of overwork, it would also include _‘ass-whipped by the elders a thousand times’_ and that thought was enough to cause dread and panic among the three of them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was such a nice day out and the morning breeze was so inviting that Kakashi had no difficulty making himself believe that he had made the right choice to just lounge on a _‘nearby’_ hill under the wide shade of a tree while reading his all-time favorite, Icha-icha— that was until the book landed flat on his face which made him pitifully groan.

He didn't even make any move to pluck it off. He just let it sit there while it covered his face, effectively concealing the look of utter frustration and non-fulfillment which he was probably sporting.

"Great." He mumbled. His voice muffled by the book. "Even I don't have the enthusiasm of reading my most prized possession, and that usually cured my lack of interest in all things Hokage-related."

He then tried to close his eyes and hummed.

"Maybe if I slept it off I'd wake up with a new boost of energy to resume with work but..."

Kakashi began wriggling and thrashing like a worm sprinkled with salt, then eventually settled lying on his back and sighed as his book slid off his face and he was left staring at the bright blue sky which still did not cure the dullness and ennui he was feeling.

He thought that being a Hokage would bring a certain feeling of fulfillment. Well, it did. But it was only short-lived.

True, it was nice that he finally didn't have to answer to anybody. He was his own superior and he could now do anything he wanted within the limits of his power...probably more if really wanted to. _But he just wasn't happy._

"Maybe the dream of being a Hokage was only thrilling while you're still a kid?" He wondered aloud as he rubbed his hands over his Hokage robes which he was still currently wearing. The hat...well, the wind must have taken it somewhere already.

He was only thirty-five. This was supposed to be the prime of his life! The most exciting! But why did it feel like he had turned a hundred years older a day after he had been officially bestowed the title? And that was three years ago.

All the piles of documents _(some he had dreamt of setting on fire)_ , the endless meetings with whiny leaders and demanding ambassadors _(he often wondered what would happen if he just flipped the table hard and yelled 'I QUIT!' Then he'd storm out and disappear, making sure that he'd never be found or be heard of ever again)_ and don’t even get him started with the elders and their extremely traditional ways! There's also the tedious briefings and debriefings of missions after missions after missions _(couldn't he just go back to being a simple jonin? At least there was a little thrill in that department)_ , and of course, and this was probably the worst—the lack of a toe-curling, spirit-lifting, drool-worthy cup of coffee in his office to help him get on and get through the day _(he often wondered if his employees were deliberately letting him drink toilet-water with a little bit of coffee as a revenge for always playing hooky in the office)._

Kakashi couldn’t help but ponder how the previous Kages did it. Were they just built to endure such dull everyday routine? Was there endurance training to get used to boredom that could kill even the most skillful shinobi?

Hell, even his wide desk at the tower looked a lot worse than the Godaime's and she wasn't particularly good at handling Hokage stuff during her time. And it’s not as if he was bad at it, he just couldn’t take sitting behind a desk doing dreary stuff day in, day out when he knew that he could be doing so much more.

Everything was just so damn taxing! If only there was a reward.

Kakashi immediately rolled to his side when a familiar presence materialized beside him. Now, he had his back turned to a pink-haired medic who was surely looking at him through thick, black lashes, so he'd just have to remind her of his title and his power over her.

"Hokage-sama."

"Sakura-chan." He greeted back, using the affix as his way to tease her still even when her status as a ninja was already in a league of its own.

There was a brief pause in the air as he listened for movement, but Sakura seemed set on just standing over him while she fixed her clear green eyes on his back. Kakashi swore that he felt a burning spot in the middle of his spine and he wouldn't be surprised if he just suddenly self-combusted right at that moment.

It was Sakura who broke the silence.

"Hokage-sama, you shouldn't be out here. You should be back at the office."

"Ugh. My assistants can take care of everything even with my absence. Besides, Shikamaru’s there. More hands-on training for him as Hokage advisor."

"But Kotetsu and Izumo are barely keeping it together, Hokage-sama. I thought Shikamaru could last a lot longer but even he was banging his head on his table. In fact, I was just there a while back and I saw them crying behind a _‘mountain range’_ of documents which you need to sign.”

"Let them cry it out. Maybe they could drench the papers good enough to be disposed of later."

"Hokage-sama..."

Now that sounded like there was a threat behind those words but he remained unmoved and continued to reason out.

"They could just simply use the Hokage's seal."

"Ah, but you know that that doesn't have any legal effect without your signature."

"Then tell them to just forge my signature. I'll even bestow my robes to Izumo and my hat to Kotetsu, my desk and chair to Shikamaru..."

"Hmm, but your signature is a little impossible to forge that even our best forger couldn't do it, Hokage-sama."

"Damn it." Kakashi cursed because he knew Sakura was right.

Well, no one could blame him. As early as his genin years, he was advised to have a signature which was difficult to replicate. This was to ensure the authenticity of every document where he needed to affix such. Who would have thought that thirty years later, he'd end up being the Hokage with a super complicated signature?! Being Hokage wasn’t even a part of his dream! There was no Icha-icha edition where the Hokage was the male lead or even the female love interest!

Kakashi wearily sighed yet again. He knew that he was slowly losing his argument with Sakura, and so he muttered his ultimate weapon hoping that she’d just go her merry way and let him be.

“Sakura, I’m tired.”

“I know.”

For a second Kakashi thought that he heard her words wrong because no one had ever acknowledged what he was feeling.

Whenever he escapes, people would just attribute it to pure laziness and running away from responsibilities. When his employees catch him sleeping during work hours, it was never because he was tired of having worked really hard, they would simply assume that he got bored and sleeping was the best way to past the time. And whenever they see him reading his bright orange book, it wasn't because he needed an energy boost, it was always because his book was far more important, unworthy of being ignored, unlike all the other things on top of his desk.

True, some of his actions might not be fit for a shinobi having the title of the Hokage, and he was quite sure that he was giving his employees a pretty hard time, but no matter how much he tried to explain, nobody could just get it. It was as if the Hokage was prohibited to get tired and take a rest.

Whenever he complains to Shikamaru that he was tired, the man would simply tell him that there are only a few more documents to sign—only that, the documents he was referring to as a _'few more'_ were really a total of an additional seven hundred and thirty six documents with twice as many sticky notes for reminders, notes, and corrections, and all were needed to be signed by the end of the week.

_Only for the week!_

Sometimes it seemed to him that even the Fire Daimyo’s works were being pushed onto his desk. Weren’t alliances and budget allocations the Daimyo’s work? He should probably talk to them soon and talk about paper conservation.

That's why it surprised him when he heard Sakura's words...or maybe because it was his first time too, to admit and acknowledge aloud that he was tired.

She was there and she...understood?

Kakashi still refused to turn around to face Sakura though, afraid that he might have just simply misheard what she said, and so he asked again.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I know that you're tired, Hokage-sama...and that's why you probably need a reward."

Suddenly, Kakashi's ears perked up. He was just thinking about rewards a while back and now, that same word had just slipped from the mouth of Konoha's best medic.

"What?!"

"I said you probably need a reward to...you know...motivate you."

"What did you say?"

"Kakashi, are you deaf?"

Now Kakashi knew that she was serious. Sakura had just uttered his name without the honorifics and he guessed that the woman was probably close to punching a crater on the ground to bury him in it.

"I was just trying to double check if I heard it right, Sakura-chan."

"Well, you did, Hokage-sama." And now she was back to being respectful. "I know how hard you've been working lately and I understand that there are just those times where you need to breathe. Like, right now. That's why I truly believe that you deserve an incentive for all your hard work."

"And what would that be?" He curiously asked.

"You would know, Hokage-sama, if you would just turn and take a look."

Kakashi's heart immediately leapt to life as it began beating fast.

_'What? Sakura already has my reward? Hmm. What could it be?’_

An incentive sounds absolutely pleasant, but Kakashi still remained very cautious because what could Sakura possibly give him that would make him want to go back to the tower and spend the rest of the day behind his god-forsaken desk?

"No. I refuse." He deadpanned. "Who knows, maybe you just brought with you another set of fluffy handcuffs like the last time so you could drag my sorry ass back to the tower."

He still remembered that incident which wasn't so bad because how often does a guy get to experience being cuffed by a gorgeous, appetizing woman with a pretty nice ass to look at while she dragged him around?

_'Maybe it's really not that bad? After all, I was still able to do all my work due for that day when that happened...'_

But then Sakura interrupted his thoughts and Kakashi had detected that her tone had become a little lower. One that sounded like a seductive purr?

"I have no intentions of dragging you back, Hokage-sama. We don't need to do that because once you see your reward, I’m pretty sure that you'd willingly march yourself back to the Hokage tower."

Kakashi gulped. A reward that would make him willingly go back?!

_"If only you would turn to look."_

Kakashi was sweating now. But it was probably the robes, they were a bit thick. _Nope._ Definitely sweating profusely.

_“Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma.”_

Now, even she uttered his title in a purr-y, sing-song manner.

“If you don’t turn to look there wouldn’t be a next time.”

He could hear the pout on Sakura’s voice, and when she pouted, it didn’t matter whether the reward was good or bad; he just wanted to see those little pink lips on her face. That was one of his Icha-icha dreams because even Jiraiya-sama had subjected Sakura under his thorough scrutiny when he decided to name her as his muse for _Icha-icha Garden_.

And so without further encouragement from the pink-haired kunoichi, Kakashi turned and caught his breath at the sight.

“Oh, wow.” He said because as far as he was concerned, it wasn't only his eyes that visually bulged at what he saw, but some other parts of him did as well.

* * *

_TBC_


	2. It's Probably the Coffee

* * *

**Chapter 2: It’s Probably the Coffee**

* * *

The doors to the Office of the Hokage flew open which terribly startled the three shinobi as the Rokudaime made his appearance.

They didn’t even feel the massive chakra signature from the man. He just suddenly appeared and strolled inside like he wasn’t even missing for the better part of the morning, and behind him was the woman whom they called over the phone, Sakura Haruno. She was smiling at them and even giving them the thumbs up, merely following the stride of the Rokudaime with her eyes.

The three shinobi then immediately scrambled to their feet and bowed their heads deeply to greet their leader. When Kotetsu and Izumo made it to the Rokudaime’s line of sight, he smiled at them as evidenced by his happy eye crease and bowed his head lightly to acknowledge them in return.

_'What? Did the Hokage just smile?'_

Kakashi wasn't usually the _'I'm happy so I’ll smile at you and greet you-type'_ like Naruto, and all the Shinobi of the Leaf knew this well, so Kotetsu and Izumo briefly exchanged curious looks while Kakashi waved for Shikamaru to follow him. However, before the Rokudaime made it into his chambers, he briefly stopped on his tracks to think until he faced Kotetsu—or more like the boxes behind him.

"Would you please excuse me, Kotetsu-san?" Kakashi politely requested to which the shinobi swiftly gave way so that his Hokage could pass through.

The four nins then watched Kakashi rummage around and inside the boxes, even under Kotetsu's and Shikamaru's desks which were closest to the doors of the Hokage Chambers until he finally found what he was looking for.

They watched as Kakashi began scribbling on top of Shikamaru’s table as the distinct sound of felt tipped pen gliding over paper could be heard.

Eventually, Kakashi straightened up and walked towards his chambers. He opened the double doors with a resounding bang which must have shaken the whole tower, possibly reminding the long-time employees and everyone who lived at a five-mile radius of Lady Tsunade’s actions when she was still Hokage.

Shikamaru merely followed Kakashi as he stepped in quietly behind him. He scratched his cheek out of confusion and briefly looked worriedly at the remaining shinobi out front before the double doors closed, leaving the three completely perturbed of their Hokage’s actions.

When the doors had shut, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Sakura saw that there was already a signage placed on the door that was never there before.

The three of them got curious so they went near it and read: DO NOT DISTURB. THE HOKAGE'S IN THE **ZONE**.

There was even a chibi doodle of a winking Kakashi complete with mask and the wide brimmed Hokage hat, surrounded with what looked like shurikens and kunais.

"Is this the end of the world?" Izumo mumbled but Sakura giggled as she stepped back and looked at the two male shinobi in front of her.

“Of course not! The Hokage-sama's just found his motivation. And so, as sort of payment for what you made me do, I would like to ask you for a favor."

The two nins watched as Sakura grabbed the nearest stack of post its and jotted on it. After a while, she offered the scrap of paper for either ninja to take. It was Izumo who grabbed the paper and read what was written on it while Sakura spoke.

“I’ve arranged for a coffee pick-up this afternoon. The address is written there. Please see to it that the Hokage gets his coffee at around 4PM, okay? And don’t worry about the payment. I’ve already made the order, you just have to pick it up.” She smiled.

Looking at the clock, a slight startled look fell on Sakura’s face.

“Oops. I would like to stay much longer but duty calls. Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san, don’t forget the coffee, okay?” Sakura bowed lightly at both shinobi as she gave a small wave before she disappeared in a cloud of swirling smoke and cherry blossom petals.

Meanwhile, Kotetsu and Izumo were left staring at the orange post it on the latter’s hand.

“Uhh, remind me to get the coffee at half-past three in the afternoon, okay?”

“Sure. I’ll also make a note and stick it on my desk.”

Despite their uncertainty of what had just transpired, they each made a mental note of their pick-up mission because it gave them a feeling that if either of them failed to pick-up and deliver the Hokage’s coffee, all hell might break loose, and nobody wanted to be at the receiving end of their current Hokage when he was on his rampage mode.

The Copy-nin’s face which was famously plastered on the pages of Bingo Books scattered all across the nations making him notorious around the world gave them more than a vivid idea of what the Rokudaime could do if pissed—and he wasn’t the type to get pissed easily.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Inside the Hokage’s Chambers_

Shikamaru stopped in front of the Hokage’s wide, oak wood desk as he waited for the Rokudaime to take a seat before showing him the schedule of the day. As soon as he did, five of his clones materialized in the air and surrounded the real one.

It stunned Shikamaru for a second because he did not even see the Hokage make the simple hand sign for a bunshin and yet there they were, already crowding inside the spacious chambers, making him feel as minuscule as a fly as they towered over him.

Shikamaru willed himself not to take a step back when he raised his eyes to look. Gone were the happy eye creases of their Hokage just a while ago and in place was a stare that screamed MURDER. Now he knew what the former jonin’s enemies must have felt like under such watchful, lethal glare, especially now since there were a total of six of them staring at him.

The feeling of dread raced up Shikamaru’s spine, and when Kakashi spoke, he flinched.

“Well?”

 _One word_. Just one damned word, and he, Shikamaru Nara, Jonin level, flinched. But he swiftly gathered his wits as he soon realized that that Hokage’s particular murderous scowl was his game face. And so, Shikamaru flipped the folder he was holding and placed it in front of his Hokage and began discussing the agenda for the day.

One by one, Kakashi deployed his clones to begin checking off his listed tasks. He sent one clone out in the village to visit the area site where the new market complex was to be built. That deal was almost closed already; he just needed to do a personal inspection of the area before the contractors could begin their work which will start the following day.

Next, he ordered another to stay with Kotetsu and Izumo for the sorting and cataloguing of the mission scrolls. That task was particularly easy but he, as the Hokage, had to assess every S-class scroll they had on hand before they distribute such to teams currently available and more importantly, competent.

The third clone was ordered to stay at one corner of the chamber for signature and sealing duty of the eight hundred or so papers and documents which he still had to read.

The fourth one was sent to conference room no. 5 which was two floors below for the debriefing of teams who had successfully returned from a mission, and finally…

“What?” Kakashi asked Shikamaru as the latter held one invitation letter on his hand.

“Iruka-san has set a ‘Hokage Day’ at the Academy so that the genins could meet and greet you, Hokage-sama.”

“And what time is this?”

“3PM to 4PM, Hokage-sama.”

“Well, the kids do need inspiration…” Kakashi sighed as he waved for the last of the clone to disappear and seek Iruka Umino to talk about the event before the scheduled time.

He was a bit worried because he knew that he didn't look particularly inspirational especially since he wasn't feeling that much inspired for quite a while now. He just hoped that his robes and hat could do the work. Children like flowy and flappy things, don’t they?

Shikamaru watched as the Hokage took a couple of seconds to breathe.

Though the clones have been deployed to do things not as dangerous as missions outside the village, Shikamaru, as the Hokage’s advisor, had experienced it first-hand that working at the office and running the village was much more taxing and draining than accomplishing actual missions.

After all, it was extremely difficult to study and maintain human relations, and that was the trickiest part of the job. That was why, looking at his Hokage now, he deeply revered how Kakashi had managed it for the past three years. If only things were as smooth as this every single day. But he guessed that was just too much to ask.

When Kakashi finally looked at Shikamaru and waved for him to continue, they began discussing the rotation of shinobi and ANBU operatives to be sent to the borders for surveillance and recon duties.

This was Shikamaru's favorite part of his job, clashing and exchanging ideas with the Hokage.

It was like a war-themed, role playing game that he and the Hokage dabbled with where they come up with war formations, attacks and counter-attacks until they become too tired to think after having exhausted almost all possible outcomes of a given scenario. That is...until one of them comes up with another one and the cycle would continue.

It was true that Konoha is at a time of peace but nothing beats being prepared of anything and everything.

Knowing that the Hokage was a genius was nothing as compared to seeing him work that genius of his, and Shikamaru was just glad that he forced Kakashi to train him as an advisor to the Hokage. He only hoped that when Naruto succeeds the position, Shikamaru would develop the same relationship he has with the Rokudaime.

A few hours passed and not one of them noticed that it was already way past lunch break until a knock came on the door and Kotetsu appeared followed by their favorite cafeteria lady, Akari-san, bringing them their lunch.

That was Shikamaru's signal to leave as he perfectly knew that the Hokage preferred eating alone, and so he faced the Rokudaime and excused himself. But before exiting the room, Shikamaru asked.

"If we could resume at 1:30, Hokage-sama?"

"Sure."

And the doors to the Hokage Chambers closed, taking the cafeteria lady with him and thanking her for the food.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kakashi sat back on his swivel chair and drummed his fingers on his arm rest. He wasn’t even that hungry to begin with and he just wanted to get things over and done as soon as possible but he guessed that some people do need a break.

Shikamaru was one of the best shinobi whom he had the privilege of ever working with, and he couldn’t wait for him to develop and unravel all of his potential as Konoha’s top strategist, but sometimes he thought that the boy wasn’t cut for office work—just like him—and maybe, just maybe, he could coerce that boy to escape for a few days and go on a mission with him. He just found several interesting assignments via his clone’s eyes but he guessed that it might be too much to ask of his advisor. Shikamaru was a purist when it comes to the rules after all, and he only rarely broke them if need be.

Maybe he should ask Naruto instead? No. No. With his former student’s big mouth, he’d be surprised if they could make it a few meters near the gate before the ANBU operatives escort him back. But maybe he could make him swear to him to keep his mouth shut _again_ until they get past the gates? Ugh! No. An oath of silence was useless against Naruto.

How about Sasuke? He’s a pretty good choice. Oh wait, he’s not even in the village at the moment. Good for him.

_‘I should’ve tagged along when I had the chance. At least he’d fight the ANBU who would prevent us from leaving…but that would put him in so much more trouble. But I could grant him pardon! No. No. Too much abuse of power is bad.’_

Sai? Ever since that kid got married to Ino Yamanaka, he had been more scared of his spouse than the Hokage.

Yamato and Genma were out of the question too because they were as much a stickler for rules like Shikamaru.

So now, he was left with nothing to think and nothing to do but to swivel his chair from side to side until his eyes fell on the disposable lunchbox delivered to him.

He contemplated on whether to eat the food that was brought in, but instead chose to temporarily lean his head back and close his eyes while he listened to the rhythmic shuffle of papers and thump of the Hokage seal by one of his clones in the corner.

He wondered again how he ended coming back to the Hokage tower. Then he saw a flash of pink, red, and something purple behind his eyes.

A naughty smile began to spread behind his mask as he started to reminisce that one particular event which took place at the hill top just this morning—until a familiar scorching feeling began stirring in his loins.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_When he finally turned to look to receive the said prize, Kakashi was momentarily blinded by Sakura's bright background._

_When his eyes began to adjust, his gaze focused on her soft, smiling face and saw that her cheeks had that rosy tinge—the reason of which wasn't because it was hot. Then his eyes traveled lower to her chest area and saw that she was wearing the blood red qipao dress which he got for her as a gift during her 21 st birthday—the one where it looked like there were flowers dancing around her._

_'I knew I made the right choice. Red had always been her color. That dress does look perfect on her especially with that slit—oh, that slit...’_

_Kakashi’s eyes widened upon such a startling realization that it felt like he had just been hit by one of Sakura’s powerful punches. But upon blinking a few multiple times, he saw that the woman was simply standing there and looking at him._

_The wind was blowing a little roughly in that part of the hill that morning, but Kakashi didn't need the aid of the breeze to help him because Sakura willingly showed it to him—and now Kakashi understood why she said that he'd willingly march himself back because he would really do anything to get a piece of that..._

_"Oompf. Ow!"_

_Kakashi hissed because Sakura used the Hokage's hat to immediately cover her front when he materialized before her, a millisecond later, in a crouched position._

_"Damn that wide-brimmed hat. I knew I should've destroyed that the moment I got it." Kakashi grumbled furiously while he rubbed the tip of his masked nose that bumped the blunt pointy side of the hat._

_“I thought I was getting my reward, Sakura-chan?" He asked with a bit of whine in his voice but Sakura only rolled her eyes on him and smiled._

_"Well, that's true but you haven't done any work yet, Hokage-sama."_

_"Can't I...can't I just take a peek one more time? Just one?"_

_"Just one?"_

_Kakashi nodded like a giddy puppy, eyes wide and begging, and full of anticipation like all those times whenever his favorite bookstore releases a new Icha-icha edition._

_It made Sakura chuckle but she slowly moved the wide-brimmed hat to the side and unhurriedly flipped the high slit of her dress and showed it to him._

_He was practically begging for it. He was still kneeling after all._

_If anybody knew Kakashi's list of weaknesses, it was her. And apparently, she intended to use all of her knowledge of his faults and frailties on him—and this was only one._

_Sakura knew that he has an adorably, strong, unusual liking towards extremely sexy designer panties. The more frills, lace or ribbons it has, the more he was prone to submission. If the underwear was see-through, then he could easily be subjected to mind control. And of course, Sakura hadn’t forgotten that for some obscure reasons still unknown to man, his favorite color is purple—sometimes blue, but mostly purple._

_Now, Sakura was wearing a combination of all and he was certain that his eyes had just formed hearts._

_However, when he was about to touch his reward with eager fingers, he got his hand slapped away followed by a gentle reprimanding from his pink-haired medic._

_"Hokage-sama, what did I tell you? No work done, no reward." She said as she let go of her dress, effectively concealing his wonderful prize._

_Kakashi frowned a little, but he eventually cleared his throat and schooled his expression similar to that of a stoic bastard like the one carved in the Hokage-mountain, while he slumped his ass back on the grass and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"I don't think that's enough to make me go back willingly, Sakura-chan. I mean, you’ve shown it to me already and I think that each of us isn’t getting the desired effect." Kakashi feigned disinterest as he shifted his head to the side which was actually his way of stopping himself from attacking Sakura to get his hands on those really sexy panties._

_"Oh really? But there are still conditions, Hokage-sama."_

_Kakashi’s eyebrows shot up. Conditions could be good. Conditions could be interesting._

_"Okay, I'm listening." He said and fixed his gaze at her._

_"For every document you finish, that would give you an equivalent of one minute to stare at my panties. For every work you accomplish which does not involve signing paper work, you would also get an additional opportunity to touch it and feel it, still subject to the time limit that I have in mind, and if and when you get to satisfy your work's daily quota then...I’d probably allow you, Hokage-sama, to remove it."_

_As soon as Kakashi heard several particular words that were to his liking, his breath got caught in his throat and there was ringing in his ears like he had just ruptured both his eardrums._

_"R-remove it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And touch it?"_

_"Yep."_

_"And feel it?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Can I feel it using my cheeks?"_

_"You can do whatever you want, Hokage-sama."_

_Kakashi suddenly felt dizzy as he felt the rush of his blood all throughout his body. Oh, what would that racy purple panties feel on his cheek? His fingertips?_

_Kakashi had already imagined himself holding the material and rubbing it on his bare cheek, mask already discarded and pooling around his neck as he reveled on its soft, silky feeling under his touch._

_What was that article on sexual harassment again? Was it considered harassment if Sakura wasn’t even his employee in the first place? Oh, but she is a shinobi of the Leaf which meant that she was under his authority. How about bullying? Wasn’t Sakura bullying him into submission based on her own wicked means?_

_‘Wait, but she’s my…’_

_Kakashi wildly shook his head and immediately reigned in his drifting soul, one which was about to flee him just because of the thought of those sinful purple panties. He still had a job to do, and Sakura was right. No work done, no reward. But first he needed assurance._

_"Sakura, do you swear on your honor as a shinobi that I will receive this reward once I've accomplished everything that needs to be done?"_

_"Hokage-sama, you know I don't bluff about things like these."_

_‘But for him, that wasn’t enough.’_

_Slowly, Kakashi picked himself up from his sitting position. He also dusted his knees letting his Hokage robes surround him like a water fall. When he straightened himself, he silently grabbed his wide brimmed hat from Sakura's hands and wore it, making sure that the fire symbol was perfectly on the center, sitting there loud and proud on top of his head. He then towered over Sakura whose eyes never left his face._

_"Swear on it."_

_Kakashi watched the pink-haired kunoichi roll her eyes at him and thought how he wanted to punish that habit of hers._

_"Fine.” She muttered, but raised her voice in the end._

_In a split second, Sakura stood straight, raised her right hand to her head and showed him a shinobi’s dignified salute._

_“I swear on my honor as a shinobi of the Leaf to live up to my word, with the name of my village, Konoha, on my back, and with the Kami as my witness… Satisfied?"_

_Kakashi’s eyes creased at her and a smirk formed under his mask. When he finally thought that everything was already perfect and in place, he lightly cleared his throat and spoke to Sakura._

_"Sakura-chan, you said that I would willingly march myself back to the Hokage towers, correct? But I guess that's where you're wrong."_

_Even before Sakura could raise a questioning brow, Kakashi had already disappeared in front of her leaving behind nothing but clouds of smoke and leaves on his stead._

_Of course, who would want to walk the distance between the hillside and the tower? It was a bit far even by ninja standards. And so, chuckling to herself, Sakura used the same teleportation jutsu Kakashi used to transport himself back at the office. And when she appeared a few meters behind him, Sakura saw the surprised faces on Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo's faces because they couldn’t believe that the Hokage was back, and this time, it wasn’t a clone but the Rokudaime in the flesh._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

There was a knock on the door and Kakashi was forced to open his eyes. When the doors opened, Shikamaru went in just in time to resume another round of tactical planning.

Kakashi straightened his back and leaned forward.

 _‘This is going to be another long afternoon_ ,’ he muttered to himself as he motioned for Shikamaru to come forward.

For most of the afternoon, they engaged themselves in the plotting and distribution of missions to teams who were currently at the village. Apparently, Shikamaru took the time to get a list in the Jonin headquarters and Kakashi had to thoroughly decide which teams to send to do trivial tasks and those which would take the more dangerous ones.

He was in the middle of choosing which team to send to do cow poop duties when…

“Holy motherfucking shitballs!”

Kakashi’s eyes slowly lifted towards Shikamaru as he regarded the shinobi’s choice of words in his presence, and he didn't know whether to laugh at his face or reprimand his advisor for it. He ended up biting his cheek in the end when Shikamaru began stammering his explanation.

“M-my apologies, Hokage-sama. It’s just that…it seems that…err…”

“That you’ve forgotten to remind me of my council meeting which was supposed to be an hour ago, and that you’re sorry because you aren’t usually absent-minded, it’s just that you enjoyed tactical planning with me, and you’ll make sure not to do it again and will take the responsibility of informing the council after you take the punishment that I have in store for you?”

Kakashi finished Shikamaru’s sentence for him, which had the latter bowing his head and bending his waist in a ninety degree angle to express his deepest, sincerest apology for the mistake he made.

Kakashi absently twirled the pen in his right hand before he reached towards Shikamaru and gently tapped his back before returning his attention to the list of teams before him—still trying his best to contain the laughter that was threatening to burst out.

“That’s alright.”

“Huh?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Shikamaru, we’re the only ones left in my chambers.”

It was only then that Shikamaru realized that the clone assigned for signature duties had already disappeared even when he had never heard a poof.

“I already sent my clone to that meeting an hour ago. In fact, the meeting’s about to end.”

“But it is still within my duties to remind you of such, Hokage-sama.”

“I understand. But you already did your part when you presented to me my schedule this morning. Besides, I know how absorbed you can get when it comes to tactical planning, Shikamaru, and there’s nothing wrong with that. You’re Konoha’s best strategist after all. I hope you aren’t forgetting that.”

If Kakashi wasn’t mistaken, it looked like Shikamaru actually blushed at his compliment, but it wasn’t all flattery because everything he said was the truth about the shinobi’s skills. Oh, and he didn’t want to be bombarded with his schedule repeated to him twice or thrice or more for the next few weeks, so he just wished that the kid would stop beating himself over a simple, minor mistake.

Just as Shikamaru visibly relaxed, the doors to his chambers opened and Izumo stepped in.

“Sorry to disturb you, Hokage-sama, Shikamaru-san, but Sakura-san asked me to deliver this to you.” Izumo said as he stepped forward and placed a tall cup of coffee on Kakashi’s desk.

Kakashi’s droopy eyes opened up as the inviting smell of good coffee wafted his senses. He then looked up at Shikamaru and Izumo who seemed to be so engrossed at looking at him and the coffee until they realized what he wanted them to do.

Both shinobi immediately turned their backs on Kakashi as he tugged his mask down to his chin to take a sip of the mouthwatering coffee presented before him.

The first sip made him sigh as the flavorful drink warmed his senses, the second made him want to sink back on his chair and spend the remainder of the afternoon in his office to watch the sunset from his window. But he lifted his mask back in its place and cleared his throat to get both Shikamaru and Izumo’s attention who faced him abruptly.

“I want you to send two dozen white lilies to the hospital addressed to Sakura-san. I want it done now and I want her to receive it today. Oh, and ask for the Hokage's discount. Ino and Sai will know what to do.”

“Understood, Hokage-sama.” Both shinobi replied.

“Very well, since I think that there’s no more business left to discuss, both of you are dismissed. Thank you, Shikamaru, Izumo.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

Once the two had stepped out and the chamber’s doors had been closed, both Shikamaru and Izumo remained standing on their spot while Kotetsu worriedly rushed in front of them.

“Oi, what happened?” He asked in a low voice, afraid that their Hokage might hear it, completely forgetting about the fact that there was a clone standing just a few meters beside them.

“It’s probably the coffee.”

“It’s definitely the coffee.”

“The what?” Kotetsu asked again as his comrades remained on their spot mumbling to themselves like they’ve seen the ghost of the Sandaime.

“It’s the coffee.” Shikamaru eventually said.

“The coffee’s what? What are you talking about?” Kotetsu urged.

“The coffee’s the answer on how Sakura-san makes the Hokage work.”

“Huh? But it’s just coffee. What’s so special about it?”

“Maybe we’ll know the answer after we try it.” Izumo suggested while he pointedly looked at the other three tall cups of coffee he left on his desk.

“There are more?” Shikamaru asked, surprised.

“Well, Sakura-san was kind enough to include us in her order, and Kotetsu and I agreed to wait for you so the three of us could take a coffee break together before we punch out.” Izumo answered.

For a brief while, the three shinobi surrounded Izumo’s table and looked at the coffee cups. When they picked it up and opened the lid stopper, the fragrant aroma of coffee filled their senses brought by the steam that was coming out from such a tiny hole.

“Wow…” they simultaneously uttered. Then, each of them took the first sip of the coffee which made even their Hokage look like he was in utter bliss.

“Holy sh—”

“That’s just…”

“Amazing…” Came their varied retorts after they’ve tasted a sip of earthy, strong, a little sweet, yet creamy coffee that felt like silk in their tongues.

“This is probably what coffee tastes like in heaven.” Izumo muttered.

“If angels made coffee, this is it.” Kotetsu supplied.

“What have we been drinking all our lives? We should probably throw our coffee maker.” Shikamaru suggested as the three of them leaned on Izumo’s table while the clone, who was still busy sorting out mission scrolls, smirked as he dropped another roll inside one of the marked boxes labeled C.

* * *

  
 _TBC_


	3. A Little Pampering for the Hokage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This fic has been rated E (Explicit) because it contains sexual situations that are not suitable for readers below 18 years of age. But if you do wish to continue, just be reminded that you have been warned. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading the product of my active imagination and idle hands.
> 
> Take care and stay safe. ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Little Pampering for the Hokage**

* * *

Kakashi had long since been left alone in the Office and he hadn't even noticed that his surroundings outside had already gotten dark.

His companions had already gone home and he briefly remembered waving them goodbye but he still continued to scribble vigorously on a clean sheet of white paper, drafting another treaty agreement when a soft, fair hand wearing a jade bangle touched his arm and his writing stopped.

Kakashi's eyes shot up as he remembered his reward, eyes suddenly brimming with joy and excitement but somehow, all the hours of sitting behind his desk that day had gotten to him. His body became as stiff as a flat board that he couldn't even begin to move. Feeling defeated, he groaned and slumped his head over his desk.

He was definitely getting old and he hated the fact that the body pain he was feeling wasn’t through training. He can’t believe he’s still not used to his office work.

Above him, Kakashi heard Sakura's soft chuckle until he felt something cool gliding along the skin of his arm. The sensation gradually relaxed his tired and aching muscles, targeting the muscle points that were in pain the most— and he knew that feeling; Sakura was letting a small percentage of her healing chakra seep through him to start relieving the soreness of his body.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Hmm?"

Kakashi turned his head to look at her to find that Sakura was beckoning him to come with her. When Kakashi stood up, he immediately felt the strain on his back, but he still followed her to the small sofa set inside the Hokage Chambers. He then watched Sakura sit at the farthest end of the long sofa and tapped her lap twice. Kakashi's eyebrows shot up, vaguely pondering on what her gesture meant.

"Come here, Hokage-sama."

"Y-you want me... Can I dive?"

"What?" She chuckled again, a sound that was enough to tickle his ears. "I meant lie down, Hokage-sama. Don't dive. Because if you do, it would put a lot more strain on your poor old back."

"Yes. My back has turned to that of an eighty-nine-year-old man, and my knees, sixty-five. Maybe I should replace that swivel chair with a tree trunk. I don't seem to remember having this difficulty sleeping on trees during missions." Kakashi grumbled as he took his time to stretch on the sofa and rest his head on the kunoichi's lap, closing his eyes upon contact as he reveled on the feeling of soft, warm thighs cushioning his heavy head.

Almost immediately, he felt the same cool sensation on his temples as slender fingers began massaging them in small circular motions.

"Sakura-chan, do I still get my reward? There's still some work left on my table. I need to get back to it and finish it so th—"

"Sshh. Just relax, Hokage-sama. On my honor as a shinobi, you'll still get your reward. You've done more than enough. But first you need to rest, okay?"

Instead of giving Sakura a coherent answer, Kakashi heard himself grunt in response. He had no idea that he was that tired and was already on the edge of dozing off.

_'What time is it already? Is it already that late? What about dinner? I still hadn't eaten lunch. But why don't I feel hungry? Oh wait, I’m too relaxed now to get hungry. Maybe I’ll just eat once I wake up which would probably be tomorrow? Hm, this feels nice. Just a little bit. I'll just take a little nap and I'll be as good as new.'_

When Kakashi woke up, he was already in a dimly lit room with a small, star-shaped night light at one corner and he also noticed that he was already relieved of his Hokage robes and hat, leaving him only in his long-sleeved black shirt and dark pants. His mask had also remained in place.

When he turned to look at his bedside table to search for the digital clock, he expected for the time to be the wee hours of the morning and was actually surprised to find out that it was only almost eight in the evening.

 _‘Huh, that’s a little weird. It felt like I slept longer.’_ He thought when his stomach grumbled in protest making him remember that he still hadn’t eaten anything that day.

Kakashi then forced himself to stretch and rise, still wondering how he got on his bed while patting the sheets to fix them before leaving the room. The moment he stepped out, his senses were suddenly bombarded by the mouthwatering aroma coming from the kitchen and he immediately padded his way over to see what was cooking.

When Kakashi peered behind the kitchen wall, he saw the green vase with white lilies first, sitting prettily on the center of their rectangular dining table and then Sakura, who was standing in front of the stove with her back on him, and she was stirring something in the frying pan.

He did not hesitate to go near her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, slipping it under the dog-printed apron she was currently wearing over her dress, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Oh, you’re awake. Good morning, sweetie.” She greeted, which made Kakashi smile behind his mask because of the greeting and the endearment attached at the end.

The greeting had somewhat become a habit of theirs that whenever any of them wakes up from being asleep regardless of the hour of the day, they’d greet each other good morning. They were weird that way. And of course the sweet names she called him…

Kakashi was the Hokage when inside the office and out in the field, but whenever they were together and are out of the tower, he had gotten the hang of Sakura calling him a few different pet names whichever she felt like calling him. He honestly thought that it was extremely cheesy at first but learned to love it eventually. Especially when he found himself so eager to hear what name she had prepared for him for the day: dear, babe, love, puppy, sweetie, darling, _big daddy, oh you devil you, my sex god incarnate, oh god! oh yes! don’t stop! Drill me with your big c***, you b*****d—_ he wasn’t complaining.

“What are you cooking?” He finally asked.

“Well, I wasn’t able to buy fish so we’ll have chicken tonight instead. Honey garlic, wanna taste?”

Kakashi hummed his agreement at the question and watched as Sakura picked a piece with her chopsticks, blew on it for a while, before hovering the chicken meat in front of him.

Slipping out one arm from around her, Kakashi pulled his mask down and ate the food. He thoughtfully chewed on the tender white meat, bringing his arm back to circle her waist and followed her every step around the kitchen, refusing to let go. Sakura didn’t seem to mind and he was really comfortable, so he allowed himself to embrace her longer.

“So? How is it?”

“Really tasty. Do you think you can make it sweeter?” He asked.

“What? You want to make it sweeter? I thought you didn’t like sweet things? Are you pregnant?” Sakura teased which earned her a pinch on her stomach, making her squeal and laugh but did not bother to remove his arms around her.

“I am not a seahorse, Sakura-chan. Besides, it’s different when you’re the one cooking. I like sweet things when you’re the one making it.” He mumbled as he watched Sakura add a little bit of honey on the sauce, stirred it and waited for it to boil.

“Like the cookies I bake?” She then asked which had him tightening his hold on her.

“Yes. The cookies.” He agreed as he planted a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

“And the coffee?”

“And the coffee.” He murmured as his palms found the swell of her breast and gently squeezed it while his lips shifted to kiss her neck.

“And this?” By that time, Sakura had turned herself around his arms so that she was face-to-face with him. Kakashi watched as she licked the sauce from the wooden spatula and smeared some on her lips before she dropped the spoon on the sink behind her.

Kakashi bent down to lick her lips before he kissed her fully, letting his tongue slide inside her warm mouth to taste her deeper. When he pulled away to stare at her, Sakura was already breathing hard, eyes glazed, and her hands were firmly clutched to the fabric of his sleeves.

“Perfect.” He whispered on her lips and attempted to get another taste but Sakura had already dodged him and had turned away to switch the stove off.

Kakashi pouted.

“Please set the table, dear. We still have to eat.” She called over her shoulder and he knew that she was trying not to laugh at his obvious disappointment.

Kakashi clung to her closer.

“Then come with me to the table. I’ll be setting you there. You’re the one I want to eat.” He grumbled, which made Sakura laugh and call him adorable as she snuggled to him closer.

She then let him taste the sauce again to get his final approval, making sure that their kiss had not tampered with his taste buds. But if he told her that it was perfect then, then it was perfect now with or without the kiss. But he really wanted her to do that thing with her tongue on the wooden spoon again. He wanted her to do it on him…

Reluctantly, Kakashi released Sakura from his embrace to begin setting the table. Though he was a little salty because he had been denied to feast on her body, he had always found joy in what they were doing.

Him and Sakura playing house, sometimes doctor-patient because he refused to submit himself to the hospital and instead preferred it to be done on his bed or hers whichever the case may be.

Sakura still maintained her old apartment though, keeping it spick and span, and habitable, even when it doubled merely as a storage unit ever since he was able to get a bigger place.

Eventually, both of them sat down and began eating, and it was only then that Kakashi realized that he was so very hungry.

“You haven’t eaten your lunch, have you?” Sakura asked which had Kakashi slow down his chewing.

“I was busy. I wanted to get a lot of work done. And don’t even think that I’ve forgotten about my reward, Sakura-chan. Not because I suddenly dozed off and you teleported me back to this house meant I’m suddenly suffering from amnesia.” He replied.

“I know, silly.” She giggled. “But don’t neglect your health, okay? You still have a long way to go as the Hokage.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“And a lot more prizes waiting in line for you to receive.”

“Okay, now I’m not complaining.” He said, smirking at her while enjoying the flavorful food she prepared.

“You know, I was quite surprised when Shikamaru called me this morning. They don’t usually call unless it’s bad. You do understand why I sent you back right, Kakashi?” Sakura asked.

Kakashi watched Sakura as she raised her hand to his cheek and wiped the corner of his mouth with her thumb. He gave that same hand a soft peck before she was even able to withdraw it to continue eating, and when he asked for another serving, she gladly filled his bowl again with rice, and topping it with boiled broccoli.

When had he ever felt this safe and contented? Mornings were probably an entirely different story with all the chaos in the tower and all, but whenever evening comes and he gets to spend his time with Sakura, he is reminded of all that he and the others have sacrificed for the village to attain the peace that everyone was enjoying now.

It was true that there were days where his sense of duty falters because he felt restrained behind his desk, and he still oftentimes thinks that maybe he could better serve the village by going back to Jonin status and complete missions.

But as he does his responsibilities, day in day out, and he tours the village to see his people, both ninja and civilians, greeting him with smiling faces and heartfelt waves, it always dawns upon him that the reason why his people felt secured was also because of him, because he was running the village, and he was able to run it because the people trusted him, they trusted him to do his job.

Feeling trapped behind a desk was a small price to pay as compared to the amity their village had developed throughout the years with the other hidden villages of the Great Nations. And if it meant being able to spend a peaceful dinner with this beautiful woman in front of him every single night, as tiring as everything may be, he was willing to endure it. After all, he was first and foremost a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf before he became Hokage, and it was his duty to keep everyone safe.

_Though it also wouldn’t hurt if he received random prizes every now and then…_

Kakashi finally set his bowl and chopsticks down and smiled at Sakura, which for some unknown reason still made her blush.

“Yes, I understand.” He eventually said, and this made her beam adoringly at him until they both stood up to wash and dry the dishes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They soon found themselves back in the bedroom but Kakashi was left sitting on the edge of the bed while he heard the slow stream of running water inside the bathroom.

Sakura was filling the tub, probably mixing the water with some secret mixture of liquid soap and some other potion that would create heaps of bubbles which when popped would smell like the most wonderful thing on the planet and could possibly heal even two years’ worth of damage in the body.

When the door to his bathroom opened, Kakashi immediately smelled the touch of lavender in the air. Sakura emerged still fully dressed but bare foot and he couldn't help but follow her every move. He watched as she approached his bedside table, stopping right in front of him to remove the jade bangle on her wrist, leaving it on top of the furniture with a soft thump.

His eyes then roamed her body, taking in all the colors and details of the woman before him—like her glossy hair that sometimes changed colors from light pink to lilac, her slender neck and that spot right beneath her ear where she was the most sensitive, the fair and smooth skin of her bare arm that he desperately wanted to touch, and her rear that was shaped like an adorable peach, currently hidden from him but clad with the prize he had been promised.

"Relax, Kakashi. I'm not forgetting your reward." She smirked.

"The way you're ignoring me right now seems to say otherwise, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, but I was just about to ask you to help me unzip, my love.”

She then stepped in the space between his parted knees and showed him the side of her dress where the zipper was masterfully hidden, making it look like it was invisible.

Kakashi reached for the zipper's pull and tugged it downwards until Sakura's dress was loose enough to be removed over her head. He abruptly stood up to help her off it until she no longer had anything to cover herself with and was clad in nothing but her black and purple lingerie.

At the moment, Sakura had her back turned on him and he couldn't help but run the rough pads of his fingertips along her neck, to her shoulders, and down to her arms.

Kakashi felt Sakura shiver at the simple touch, and so he stepped closer towards her and wrapped his arms around her again like what he did at the kitchen a while back. The only difference now was that he was leaving an invisible, irregular trail over her flat stomach and up to the swell of her breasts, tracing the shape of her soft, supple mounds with the ring finger of his right hand and nothing more.

He was glad that Sakura had foregone using bandages to cover her breasts. If he felt trapped and restrained behind his desk for the whole day, how much more for these beautiful, fair globes with dusky pink nipples, which he also freed from the cups of her strapless, black brassiere by unsnapping the purple front clasp disguised as a ribbon on her chest.

Kakashi heard Sakura gasp softly as her perky breasts bounced free and he was able to cup them with his hands. He marveled at how exquisitely they fit his palms, her nipples sitting perfectly at the center dip of his hands.

When he began slowly kneading and molding them, he heard her whimper as she leaned her back on him and used him to support her weight. This gave him better access to nuzzle that sensitive spot below her ear, just along the edge of her jaw, allowing him to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses on such delicate skin.

His left hand then slithered upward, enclosing her neck into a gentle choke as he tilted her head further to the side. And when he squeezed just a bit tighter, Sakura gasped harder and began grinding her rear in small circular motions on the bulging erection he had long since had ever since she stepped out of the bathroom.

"K-Kakashi..."

"Kakashi what?" He demanded from her as his hand left her neck and slid downwards, briefly brushing her sensitive nipples, and then finally settling on her rear to squeeze it hard.

"Kakashi-sama! Ah!" Sakura moaned.

He loved it when she called him that in the bedroom. It gave him some sort of power which he used to dominate over her, knowing fully well that Sakura loved submitting herself to him even only for a short while.

Kakashi then began trailing kisses down her back while his hand, the one left on her breast, heatedly followed the path of his lips, rough palms following her body's outline until he was faced with his prize—that see-through, lace-trimmed, purple panties with a tiny ribbon at the front but now looked so much like a pretty butterfly on her butt.

Oh, how he just loved staring at it on her. Her perfectly shaped ass, with smooth, fair skin looking like it was almost glowing, giving life to such sheer fabric that it was almost useless wearing it if it was ever intended to even cover anything.

Slowly, Kakashi began tracing the outer edge of Sakura's panties, following the scalloped lace trim with his middle finger. He could hear that Sakura's breathing had become shallower the closer he moved towards her inner center fold. But when he was only a few millimeters away on that paradise hiding in the middle, he withdrew his finger which earned him a soft mewl of protest.

He was done playing nice on her delicate skin as he made a grab of her ass using both his hands and began massaging them hard, licking his lips in the process as he watched how his fingertips sunk on her flesh. He had always loved that picture but he was careful not to leave lasting marks on her body no matter how much he wanted to. Though it was a different story if Sakura begged for it because then he would gladly comply.

Kakashi heard Sakura moan as she stilled herself on her spot, forcing her feet to stay in place so as not to fall over. But he made sure to hold her there as he pressed her butt cheeks firmly together, until he could no longer resist the urge of feeling such warm flesh clad in lace, and buried his face on it.

This made Sakura gasp, but then Kakashi began rubbing his cheek over the material while humming his appreciation which made Sakura giggle, completely bursting her bubble of lust.

"I almost forgot how you have an unusually strong liking towards panties."

"And ass, your ass in particular. I wish I could use this as my pillow to sleep on every night. I may opt to never wake again."

"Well, aren't you a silly man."

"Isn’t that what you love about me?”

Kakashi continued to rub his cheeks on her butt, like a cat rubbing its body on the pant leg of its master, but Sakura stepped out of his touch and Kakashi's face almost landed hard on the floor. Good thing that he was able to catch himself in time before that even happened or it wouldn’t look good even if he wore a mask since his nose would no longer be there to hold the cloth in place.

"Is that it? Is that the extent of my prize?" He asked. “I honestly thought I was able to get more work done though." He mumbled, his index finger rubbing his chin suspiciously while doing the numbers in his head when he felt a tug on his arm and saw that Sakura was pulling him up.

"You saved up a lot of time, darling. That's why we have time to take a bath! Come! The tub's almost full."

With no nonsense, Sakura pulled Kakashi towards the bathroom and stripped him off his clothes. There wasn't even a hint of sultriness or a little sexy teasing when she removed his sweatshirt, pants, and boxers. Everything was done in a rush and a little bit roughly if he may add, but when his cock sprung up and bounced off the base of his stomach, Sakura momentarily stopped and stared at his fully erect member and he was surprised when she gave the tip a kiss and a little lick.

For a moment, Kakashi debated whether to grab her head and pry those teasing pink lips open and let her have a taste of him, but Sakura stood up and placed his discarded clothes inside the hamper at the corner, before she climbed over the tub and sat at the edge of it, thereafter beckoning him to follow which he did.

By now, Kakashi had gotten used to the fact that when Sakura says that the water is lukewarm, it actually meant that the temperature was close to the feeling of being hit by the Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu, but to him, it was okay.

Countless of "lukewarm showers" where he made love to her and fucked her while the heat of the boiling sun was raining down on his back had trained his skin to withstand such. What more with being submerged in a boiling pit of fragrant liquid and skin softener?

Kakashi stepped in on the tub and sat as he allowed himself to get used to the water's heat before he stretched himself and settled between Sakura's parted thighs, allowing him to lean his head just under her chest.

"This feels nice." He hummed as he closed his eyes and let the smell of lavender fill his lungs and relax him. Soon after, he heard the sound of water sloshing and trickling and felt the sensation of warm water pouring down his hair.

When Kakashi opened his eyes and looked up, he saw his blue sponge hovering above his head with fat droplets of water falling from it and realized that it’s what Sakura used to drench him.

He loved it when she began massaging his head, his nape, his shoulders while using hard circular strokes with her thumb, and loved it even more when she brushed his hair away from his face to plant a lingering kiss on his forehead while she rubbed the pads of her thumb on his jaw. He smiled.

Who’d have thought that the great copy nin was a sucker for forehead kisses?

"I only expected to see and touch your panties for tonight, I never thought I’d be rewarded this much."

"You deserve to be pampered once in a while, my love. Surely, running the village isn't an easy task.

"But running the hospital is difficult too. You also need some pampering." Kakashi tried to move but another kiss on his forehead and the feeling of sponge on his chest stopped him.

"Later, my dear. Let's focus on you first, okay?"

Sakura began her ministrations—the wet sponge running over his chest, under his armpits, up his shoulders and neck, and then down to his forearms.

The more Sakura scrubbed him gently, the headier the smell of lavender became and the more relaxed he seemed to be. It made everything so much more comfortable like the soft tits pressed at the back of his head. But when he felt the sponge dip underwater to run down his stomach towards the area close to his crotch, he found his hand wrapping around Sakura’s, effectively stopping her from what she was about to do.

“What’s wrong?” Sakura asked and Kakashi heard the worry in her voice.

He took the sponge from her and placed it aside, pulled her hand out of the water to let it rest over his chest, and also taking the other so that he was enclosed in a loose embrace. Then he asked…

“Do you regret it, Sakura?”

“Regret what?”

“That I wasn’t able to give you the grand wedding that you deserve?”

Sakura’s hands immediately flew to his face and pinched his cheeks playfully, pulling him closer to her and tilting his chin up so she could give him another kiss on the forehead.

“I don’t regret anything, silly. Simple or grand, it doesn’t matter to me. What matters is that I was married to you. Besides, I know that you don’t like to spend lavishly on things. I still remember that time when you’ve been officially proclaimed Hokage and you had this huge fight with Tsunade-shishou because she spent too much money for the celebration of your proclamation.”

“That was village money. It could’ve been used for more worthy projects for the village. But still, you weren’t given the wedding fit for a Hokage’s wife… And I just would like to remind you that I do like to spend my money lavishly on things from time to time. Not always, but you get what I mean.” Kakashi muttered but Sakura continued to hold him close as she drew random circles on his chest.

“I know.” She giggled. Probably remembering the house, the dress, and of course the most recent—the flowers—among other things where he had spent so much more than what he was actually used to spending.

“But as I’ve said, simple or grand, it doesn’t matter, Kakashi. Do you have any idea how happy I was when we eloped to Suna to ask Gaara to marry us?”

“I don’t think it’s called eloping when we had Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai with us.”

“They were our witnesses! And we still did it in secret. Though we couldn’t blame Naruto for blabbing it to our friends once we got back. I mean, it is still a surprise that we got past the gates.”

“And we could’ve stayed in Suna longer if only my clone didn’t poof out of existence because that orgasm struck me like a raikiri.” Sakura laughed as she remembered the time when just right after their extremely brief honeymoon, Team 7 was forced to return to Konoha after having received summons from the council to explain why a bunshin sat on the Hokage’s chair for three whole days, and why Kakashi chose to get married at a foreign land.

When they made their appearances, Kakashi first argued that the negotiations which he had in mind for the trade agreement with Suna needed to be done personally as it involved the need of a critical discussion with respect to the opening of the ports between Konoha and Suna; and that since Konoha was the requesting party, it was only proper for him to personally attend to such instead of merely communicating through letters; second, that he was accompanied by his team whose powers and medical prowess were fit to guard the Hokage; and third, that choosing to be married at a foreign country was an opportunity he just couldn’t miss, fully knowing that he’d be stuck behind a desk as long as he was Hokage and that he couldn’t afford to spend anymore village money for personal uses even when the daimyo and the council insisted because a Kage’s wedding was apparently a public celebration.

They all got out in the council room by the skin of their teeth, but after an official announcement from the council that the Rokudaime had just gotten married, they still received their wedding gifts from friends, family, and all others from the Great Nations who wanted to create and maintain good relations with the new Hokage.

“I am very happy, Kakashi. And I got so much more than what I deserve because I married one of the best and most powerful shinobi in history, one who is also ruggedly handsome even while wearing a mask, and who, despite of complaining to be really old, still has an extremely lithe and sexy body that any woman _or man_ across the Great Nations would be willing to die for.” Sakura listed. “Now, shut up and let me pamper you.”

“Now, now, easy with the compliments, sweetheart. There’s only so much flattery this old man could take.”

Sakura didn’t answer but she made a grab for the sponge again, dipped it underwater and began teasing her way down for the second attempt.

This time, Kakashi’s eyes remained shut as he permitted himself to feel its texture, warm and soft yet rough, and was now enveloping his throbbing member. He allowed his head to hang back as he immersed himself with the multitude of sensations the she was giving him.

Wherever did Sakura learn to do such a thing?

The combined feel of the sponge and the brush of her soft finger tips around him as it moved along his ridge slowly in an up and down fashion made him go delirious. The water’s pressure was also driving him crazy and he couldn’t determine if he liked it or hated it because it seemed to make things feel slower, heavier, but he found his left hand wrapping itself over hers while the other held unto the edge of the tub as he guided her hand with the speed and grip that he wanted.

“You drive me crazy, woman.” Kakashi hissed but the response he got in return had sent shivers down his spine, making him jolt as his toe caught on the tub’s drain plug which caused the water surrounding him to be drained slowly.

Sakura had licked the outer shell of his ear followed by a nip on his earlobe and whispered,

“I would very much love to see you being struck again by another raikiri, Kakashi-sama. Figuratively speaking of course. Now tell me how you want it...”

And as the last of the water vanished, both he and Sakura stared at his bulging erection enveloped by her blue sponge as they both continued to slide it over him, faster now, making him bite his lips as he leaned his head back on her shoulders and waited for his release.

But he was growing impatient as the climax he was longing for seemed to elude him even when he was already feeling so damn good. He knew he craved for some other form of stimulation, he knew he wanted more, and so he gruffly gave her a command…

“Sit on me.”

“What?”

“Sit on my face, Sakura.” He ordered, and without warning, Kakashi pulled Sakura forward which startled her, causing her grip on his cock to tighten, making him grit his teeth because he loved the sudden squeeze.

Kakashi was able to control the slide of her body over his; her descent had been made smooth because he was already drenched with water from head to toe. Now, he was pinned in between Sakura’s parted thighs and he loved the fact that her sex was now completely exposed to his view.

"Oh ho ho. Well this is a surprise." Kakashi uttered in excitement as he admired Sakura's panties that actually had an open crotch which he definitely failed to notice before.

He could perfectly see that her pussy was pulsating and twitching, begging to be fucked as he brushed his thumb lazily on her outer lips while the rest of his fingers had sunk on the flesh of her ass. Without wasting a beat, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and forced her hips down to sit on him.

“Ah! Kakashi, not so ha—ah!”

Kakashi heard Sakura's surprised shout as his tongue assaulted her sensitive nub first, swirling his tongue heavily on that nerve wracked pearl before shifting to french her delectable cleft.

He thought of how it would’ve been a waste if he still had to remove her panties but now, he was definitely loving the rough texture of lace on his tongue as he relentlessly lapped at her juices which tasted salty yet sweet, and even more exotic when he plunged his tongue deep inside her opening. Soon, she was already grinding her pussy on his face and he loved the view she was giving him as he allowed his mouth to fall open to let her work her nether lips over his tongue.

When he felt Sakura's searing mouth envelope his cock and began sucking him hard, he had to release himself from her hypnosis so he could let himself breathe and enjoy the hard swirl and slide of her warm, wet tongue around his thick shaft.

Kakashi had one hand on his head, fingers tangled on his hair, while the other remained kneading Sakura’s ass. He soon felt her fingers weighing his twin sac, and when she squeezed gently, he unknowingly pressed his thumb on her anal orifice.

Sakura gasped and choked, and let out a deep soulful moan as she momentarily freed his cock from her mouth to whimper heavily on him as he continued to massage that forbidden opening.

Sakura’s moans were the kind of ones that could get anyone off, but the pleasured sounds she was emitting now was in a whole different level—like it was calling for something, stirring up his inner most desires, and arousing the lust-filled creature residing within him. Whenever Kakashi pressed hard but not hard enough to penetrate, the grip on his balls would also tighten, sending electrifying jolts up to the tips of his toes.

“Kakashi-sama, please?”

He heard Sakura beg as he watched her hand slink between them to touch and spread herself before him, her middle finger shyly dipping its tip on her sopping, wet slit while she resumed sucking and stroking him again, and he unabashedly gaped at how erotic the sight looked.

For every dip of Sakura’s head, her finger pushed further in, and when she already had his cock deep at the back of her throat, she added another finger inside and showed him how she pleasured herself—fast paced and deep until it was already too painful to watch because his vision had already been drowned in lust.

Kakashi bucked his hips on her mouth with the rhythm she employed on herself and slightly shifted under her so he could nip at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. When he remained unsatisfied, he forced her hand away to be replaced once again by his mouth, then his fingers as he relentlessly fucked her pussy using his own digits.

Oh, how he loved the sounds she was making—those whiny whimpers of her voice even when she had his cock buried in her mouth and the squelch of her love juices as he continued to pump his middle and ring finger into her…

Suddenly he was close as blinding white light slowly gathered behind his eyelids. But he wanted to make her cum first. He wanted to see her quivering, pink flesh and be drenched by her delicious squirt. So he pumped his fingers faster, keeping it straight and hard as he probed her deeper. But Sakura still hadn’t released him. She just kept moaning and breathing hard on his sex, and each vibration made by her throat sent dangerous, gut clenching sensations to his cock.

He almost couldn’t take it anymore. And so he did what he had long since wanted to try. He slipped his thumb underneath her open-crotched panties while still fingering her pussy, and without warning, dipped the tip of his digit inside her anus.

Sakura’s eyes flew open with the sudden shallow intrusion mixed with the unmerciful finger fucking she received, and she let out a scream of pleasure which she forced to subdue, making her a puddle of shuddering mess on top of Kakashi.

She felt her channel clamp down on his fingers as he still drove his digits inside her furiously, making her squirt and dragging out her orgasm longer, even when she had already collapsed on top of him, with his cock pressed firmly on the side of her mouth as she continued to mindlessly kiss him and lick him and pleasure him using her own ways.

Despite such mind-blowing orgasm, Sakura was a little pissed that she lost this silent battle of theirs. But when she felt Kakashi's fingers gradually slow down, now merely massaging her canals, she began lacing the inside of her mouth and throat with healing chakra, pushed her self up and swallowed him to the hilt.

Kakashi’s eyes which were just transfixed on his personal, porn-worthy view suddenly snapped close as his hips mindlessly bucked upwards upon feeling that streak of lightning shot through his cock. His face contorted in both pain and pleasure, coupled with an angry hiss of expletives passing through his mouth as Sakura allowed him to fuck her mouth fiercely.

There was it again, the feeling of being struck by a thunderbolt, as his cock was enveloped with the contrast of sizzling warmth and slickness of Sakura’s mouth and the chill of her healing chakra. It increased his pleasure tenfold, making him explode hot, thick cum straight down her throat and was surprised still when he felt her tonsils constrict as she swallowed his release and waited even after the last drop had been shot before she freed him.

Kakashi and Sakura laid in their tub spent and in a jumble of limbs as they allowed their breathing to even out.

He was the first to move, dragging his hands over Sakura’s back and landing on her ass as he began kneading them again while kissing the inside of her thighs.

Sakura chuckled but she wriggled herself off him until she was now sitting on her hind legs, facing Kakashi, and noticed that his penis was still stiff and erect despite the look of pure bliss on his face.

She then began crawling on top of him, letting her breasts drag along his chest until her face was already directly above his.

Kakashi smiled at her, and she loved how his eyelids looked heavy and his eyes unfocused like those times when he got himself occasionally drunk.

She was about to shower his face with butterfly kisses when his hand landed a smack on her ass leaving a stinging sensation on her skin.

“Kakashi! You, naughty man!” Sakura bellowed but she caught his bottom lip with her teeth and lovingly nibbled on it, earning her a groan and a word.

“What?” She asked because she wasn’t able to get it the first time since she was too focused on the hand that was caressing her ass.

“I said… _again_.”

Sakura cried out when Kakashi managed to swiftly change their position and wedged himself in between her legs. She gasped as she felt his thick manhood slide through her still wet folds, teasing her again by rubbing his warm, hard cock over her clit.

Sakura looked at him and saw that he was looking down at her with that infuriating, devilish smirk plastered on his lips. She wanted to stare back, to seduce him using her eyes but all the fight that was left in her vanished when she felt him prodding her entrance with his blunt tip—and when he pushed only the head in and pulled out just as fast, Sakura wanted to tear his skin with her nails because he was gaining victory at teasing her with his sex.

She heard him chuckle.

“Ready?” He asked, but even when Sakura nodded her reply, she could never (even in a few hundred lifetimes) immediately prepare herself for the seven-inch deep of solid penetration of scorching, hard wood which was enough to make her lose her mind for the next few hours or so.

Sakura let out a garbled scream as Kakashi plunged himself deep until she felt the shower of lukewarm water over her body and realized that he had turned the shower knob open.

Oh, they were going to end up having a huge water bill for the month but how could she complain when she was currently being pounded by a sex god?

Forget the water bill and forget the pruning. Right now, she just wanna be fucked, and she wanted it hard.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They eventually found themselves cuddling in bed after their very long, very hot, and extremely erotic adventure in the bathroom. What was even more surprising was that they were still able to manage to put on clothes before they finally collapsed on their bed.

Sakura was able to put on a short, flimsy night wear while Kakashi opted for a simple white shirt and plaid pajama pants.

Now, Sakura was lying on Kakashi’s side, her body intimately pressed unto his length while her shapely leg had found solace in between his thighs. She was in that sort of position where her minute movements could either awaken his desire or instantly crumple it into oblivion, and he was waiting for what would happen if she stirred.

And she did stir. But he knew that she was aware on where her knee was placed, so instead of abrupt, jerky movements, she moved her bare leg fluidly and smoothly on top of him, gliding and passing across his manhood, successfully choosing the first option as he could feel his cock come to life.

But Kakashi did not act on it. Instead, he used his hand, the one which Sakura chose as her pillow, to brush her hair with his fingertips and plant a kiss on her head.

He loved their sleeping positions where he could freely smell her scent. Even before she became his wife, and even before romantic feelings had developed between them, Sakura had always, always smelled nice, and this trait of her was probably one among her many traits which he fell in love with.

He had always adored her scent. It comforted him and it reminded him of home.

“Hey.” Kakashi called before he kissed her forehead again, intent to wake her up.

Sakura’s hand which was on his shoulder, moved and shifted to his cheek as she blinked her eyes open and looked up to his face.

“Hey. Why are you still awake?” She asked sleepily but she was already inching her way up to him to plant kisses on his slightly stubbled chin.

“I wanted to tell you something.”

“Huh? What is it?”

By this time, Sakura had managed to detach herself from him for a few inches as she waited for what he was about to say.

“Uhh…do you think I could get tomorrow off?”

“Hm? Why? Are you not feeling well?” Sakura asked and automatically, her hand had swept over his brow and neck to feel his temperature. If he was feeling hot, it was definitely because of other things.

When Kakashi failed to make an immediate response, Sakura propped herself up on the bed to switch on the bedside lamp so she could see him better.

“Darling, what’s wrong? You look flushed.” She asked again.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” He assured her as he gently took one of her hands to kiss her knuckles. “But…the reason why I wanted to take the day off tomorrow is because…”

“Because?”

“Because it’s our first wedding anniversary.” He stupidly mumbled, but when his eyes shifted to Sakura’s face, he saw that she was beaming at him.

“You remembered?!”

“How could I forget?”

“Is that why you sent me flowers today?” She asked, referring to the two dozen white lilies where half of it was probably left at her office in the hospital.

“No. That’s only for the coffee. But is our anniversary the reason why you have such sexy underwear?” Kakashi curiously asked because it was his first time to see that purple lingerie in her collection.

“You caught me." Sakura giggled. "I was supposed to wear it tomorrow night but today was an emergency so…”

Kakashi smiled and lovingly pinched Sakura’s cheek, but instead of going back to lie beside him, she sat cross legged on their bed and stared at him.

“So you want to spend the day with me tomorrow?”

“Of course. But we both know that the hospital and the Hokage don’t have weekends off.”

Kakashi watched as Sakura thought for a while, and when she thinks, she tends to zone out, giving him enough time to appreciate the furrow of her brows and the quirks of her lips until she arrives at a conclusion.

“I’ve got an idea.” She beamed but Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her.

“Really? You have an idea that could permit me, the Hokage, to take a day off that I haven’t even thought about?” He asked, a little worried of what her idea could be, but Sakura nodded her head giddily and there was an unusual, wicked spark in her emerald eyes.

“Okay, let’s hear it.”

“I could issue a medical certificate for you but…”

“But?”

“But you have to submit yourself for a medical examination in the hospital, Kakashi.”

“What?! You know I don’t like hospitals.” He exclaimed and made a show of turning his back on her.

“I know, you big baby.” Sakura said as she immediately went near him to rest her chin on his arm and console his obvious sulking. “But it’s the only way to get you to legitimately take a day off.”

“Tomorrow’s our special day, Sakura. I don’t want to spend it in a hospital.”

“That’s true. But the tests will only take a day. I swear.”

“Then it’s useless!” Kakashi cried out and made a grab for his pillow to cover his face. “I don’t want to spend my day-off in that god-forsaken place. It’s worse than my chambers at the tower.”

“Even when I could extend your day-off to three days?” She whispered.

“What?” Kakashi removed the pillow and immediately faced Sakura. “What did you say?”

Kakashi watched Sakura’s face and saw that there was a mischievous glint in her clear, green eyes.

“It’s not a secret that it’s been years, _years (!)_ since you last submitted yourself for the mandatory medical check-up for shinobi, Kakashi. Who knows how many tests you have to undergo because you’ve been dodging us, medic nins, for god knows how long. That’s why, I, as the director of the Konoha Hospital, am obligated to require you to come with me tomorrow, so we could update your medical records.”

“Hmm, and you are expecting me to accept this because?”

“Because I can finish the tests in a day but I can issue a medical certificate, which will show that you need to at least have three days off for a full body health check-up. And I’m pretty sure that Shikamaru and the council won’t even question it. So, what do you say?”

“That’s an abuse of power.” Kakashi retorted.

“No, it’s not. It’s a _wise use_ of power. And we both know that you like it.” Sakura answered back.

“Fine. But you have to be the one to do all the tests. I don’t want any other doctor. I just want you. Understand?” Kakashi ordered.

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” Sakura replied cheekily before she gave him a soft kiss on the lips which Kakashi failed to return.

"What? What is it again?" She anxiously asked.

"If I do get three days off, that doesn't mean you get the same. I mean, yes, we would be together tomorrow, but how about the remaining two days?" Kakashi asked nervously. He wanted to make sure that he gets to spend all his free days with her.

"I could make arrangements... and unless a shinobi comes back heavily injured and is at the brink of death, then Shizune could still take over for me for a while."

Kakashi began pondering whether he had issued any S-class missions for the month, so far, there was none. He then commenced to recall the schedule of teams who were scheduled to return for the week...

 _'Shikamaru could perfectly handle them all while I'm away.'_ He thought, and as he finally settled his thoughts and worries, he gently pulled Sakura back down to lie beside him and cuddled her again.

“So, do I have to swear on my honor as a shinobi again?” She asked sheepishly.

“No, but you do have to present me a certification that we can show my advisor tomorrow.” Kakashi answered as he nuzzled Sakura's cheek.

“I’ll take care of it.” She said but then she lifted herself up again to straddle him.

“Hm, what is this? Another round?” Kakashi teasingly asked but he reached to grab her back side to adjust her so that her core was directly above the growing bulge in his pajamas.

“Well, I think it is only proper to give you a reason to go to the hospital with me tomorrow.” She provocatively said as she rolled her hips on top of him making his grip on her ass tighten.

“Oh, dear.” Kakashi whispered.

“Oh dear, indeed.” Sakura repeated before she bent down to seal his lips with a kiss to commence seducing him because she intended to suck every bit of his energy until daybreak.

"Happy anniversary, Kakashi." She whispered over his lips as Sakura sunk down on him, completely impaling herself with his cock, and enjoying the length and thickness inside that reached even the very depths of her core. She knew Kakashi wanted to greet her back, but the sound of his deep, satisfied grunts were the only response she received and those were more than enough because they were the only ones which she wanted to hear.

* * *

**_END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I wrote Kakashi in a way where I believed that this was how he truly acts when he's alone and is comfortable with his s/o. I hope that by reading this fic, you got to fall in love with my version of Kakashi, and if you already are, even before reading this, then I hope that your love for him grew more.
> 
> And if you're wondering about the asterisks in some of the words here, I really wrote it that way. Hehe
> 
> Thanks again for reading! And stay safe! (•◡•) /


End file.
